


[podfic] and leaning backward in a pensive dream

by stillicide_snow



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s01e04 Home, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 01, Secret Santa, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillicide_snow/pseuds/stillicide_snow
Summary: "Morse's ears and nose are pink with cold, and thick flakes of snow are caught in his unruly hair. There’s snow on the upturned collar of his mackintosh, too, and Jakes has to tamp down a brief urge to brush it away. He doesn’t like untidiness, that’s all."Morse is posted in Witney, and Jakes is doing absolutely fine without him, thank you very much.
Relationships: Peter Jakes/Endeavour Morse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	[podfic] and leaning backward in a pensive dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and leaning backward in a pensive dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946645) by [stillicide_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillicide_snow/pseuds/stillicide_snow). 



> [Turns up four months after writing the fic] Oh hey I made a podfic of this at the same time and completely forgot about it. I have no idea how to embed fic but if anybody would prefer that format and knows how please let me know!

[and leaning backward in a pensive dream (21 minutes, MP3, stream or download)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15GT-h_rZ9KQ9xPTtD-kGzYxfi_91sx-y)


End file.
